


Revenge

by Riku_Lupin



Series: Saga de armarios [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, armarios
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riku_Lupin/pseuds/Riku_Lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft ve a su hermano en una situación que no debería... Y éste decide vengarse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seasonsleep](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=seasonsleep), [Suuism](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Suuism).



Mycroft traqueteaba sus dedos contra la madera de la puerta para distraerse. Para hacer algo, en realidad. Sin su móvil se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar. Bueno, es que en realidad estaba FUERA de lugar. Dudaba mucho que su lugar en la vida fuera estar… Allí.

Le empezaba a doler un poco la espalda (mal puesta, apoyada en un pequeño estante de lo más incómodo) y una de las piernas (dobladas ambas, casi contra su pecho) se le había dormido. Llevaba ahí más de media hora seguro – sinceramente, esperaba que no hubiera pasado ningún desastre en su ausencia… Le apetecía hacer de todo menos cargar con más papeleo o tener que encerrar a su hermano en prisión por atentar contra la seguridad del país -, aunque era una pura suposición. No podía ver, y su reloj no tenía retroiluminación ni nada parecido.

\- ¿Sherlock? – intentó otra vez, sin esperar contestación. – Ya he aprendido la lección - dijo en un tono que claramente decía lo contrario. – Nunca más volveré a interrumpiros ni a ti ni a tu querido doctor.

Nada, no hubo respuesta. Bufó exasperado. Era ridícula la venganza de su hermano por esa tontería, aunque empezaba a hastiarlo un poco todo aquello.

Vale, sí, había vuelto a irrumpir en el apartamento que compartían su hermano y su "novio". Vale, los había pillado en una situación algo comprometida. Vale, no se había ido y había bromeado sobre ello durante más de una semana… Pero igualmente todo aquello era ridículo. No entendía porque su hermano se avergonzaba tanto de ello. ¿No era natural entre parejas compartir momentos como aquellos? ¿De intimidad? ¿De… intercambio de fluidos?

De pronto la puerta de ese diminuto cuarto lleno de trastos – Mycroft se negaba a pensar siquiera en "armario", en no podía estar encerrado en un  _armario_  – se abrió, dejando entrar la luz que cegó al político. Antes de que se pudiera acostumbrar a ella todo volvió a la oscuridad otra vez, pero con la diferencia de que ahora había un nuevo cuerpo en el armario.

\- ¡Que lo disfrutes, hermano! – gritó la voz de Sherlock des del otro lado de la puerta.

 _¿Disfrutarlo?_ , pensó Mycroft.  _¿Disfrutar qué?_

La voz que se oyó a continuación le dio una respuesta a su pregunta.

\- ¿Qué coño…? ¡Sherlock! ¡Qué crees que haces!

Gregory Lestrade, detective inspector de Scottland Yard, proveedor de casos de su hermano y hombre por el cual sentía una irremediable – e increíble – atracción, gritaba a su hermano mientras intentaba ponerse de pie a su lado.

Sherlock había empujado al policía al interior del armario – vale, sí, era un puñetero armario -, tropezando con las piernas de Mycroft y cayendo "al fondo" (si el escaso – si llegaba - medio metro de diferencia que había entra Mycroft y él se le podía considerar fondo). Ahora, en su empeño de ponerse en pie, se había dado cuenta de la presencia de otra persona allí.

 _Oh, mierda_  – se atrevió a pensar el mayor de los Holmes. Su hermano podía llegar a ser muy, muy retorcido.

\- ¿Hola? – preguntó Lestrade, alargando sus manos e intentando palpar lo que allí hubiera. El tono, a los oídos de Mycroft, había sido adorable.  _Mierda_ , y doblemente  _mierda_.

\- Buenas tardes, detective inspector – respondió, con la máxima normalidad posible. Se sintió orgulloso de lo calmada que había salido su voz.

\- ¿Mycroft? ¿Mycroft Holmes? – Siempre había encontrado fascinante que Lestrade le llamara por su nombre sin éste haberle dado permiso. ¿Tal vez llamarlo Holmes le recordaba a su hermano?

\- Sí, así es.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Mucho me temo que los dos hemos caído en una treta de mi hermano. Me disculpo por ello.

\- ¿Qué…? – repitió. - ¿Cómo…? – el tono era de confusión total. – No entiendo nada – reconoció finalmente, soltando un suspiro.

Mycroft, mientras, notó como el otro se sentaba a su lado, tomando una posición parecida a la suya. Poco espacio libre había allí ya. Si Sherlock tenía la intención de encerrar a alguien más con ellos mucho temía que no cabrían.

\- ¿Cómo le va el día? – preguntó el que era considerado el gobierno después de unos cinco minutos de incómodo silencio.

\- Maravilloso – dijo irónicamente Lestrade. – Estar encerrado en un puñetero armario por culpa de un sociópata con aires de grandeza era mi plan para esta tarde – continuó.

Añadió un "perdón" luego, seguramente por el insulto dirigido a su hermano. Mycroft, sinceramente, pensaba que se merecía ser llamado eso y mucho más, así que negó con la cabeza, aun sabiendo que el otro no lo podía ver.

Seguidamente se hizo el silencio otra vez. Esta vez duró unos diez minutos, hasta que Lestrade no pudo aguantarlo más.

\- No entiendo qué quiere Sherlock con esto. ¿Va a incumplir muchas leyes mientras me tiene encerrado aquí? – Era una pregunta retórica, pero también sabía que buscaba una respuesta para ella.

\- Me disculpo.

\- No hace falta que te disculpes por tu hermano, Mycroft. Cuando le pille te juro que voy a…

\- No, no. Me disculpo por… - tomó aire. Mejor decirlo y punto. - Seguramente es culpa mía que usted esté aquí.

\- ¿Tu culpa? – la voz era de incredulidad total. - ¿Por qué sería culpa tuya?

\- Mucho me temo que hice algo que a mi hermano le molestó, algo que tiene que ver con el doctor Watson y con él, y ésta es su pequeña venganza.

\- ¿Encerrarte en un armario? Eso no explica qué hago yo aquí.

\- Estar encerrado en un armario con usted es su venganza – aclaró.

\- Oh – dijo sorprendido. – Oh – añadió segundos después, con un tono algo afectado. - ¿Tan… molesto te resulto?

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! – dijo alarmado, y sorprendido. Se giró en dirección a donde el otro hombre estaba. Era frustrante no poder verlo. Posó una mano en su brazo, apretando un poco, para asegurarse que estaba allí.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Es… -  _Venga Mycroft, dilo_. – Usted me pone nervioso. Simplemente eso. –  _Eres un puñetero genio Mycroft Holmes. Eso no ha sonado nada raro_.

\- ¿Nervioso? ¿Por qué? – Mycroft sabía que expresión tenía ahora mismo Gregory, pese a no poder verlo. Ceja izquierda ladeada, clara señal de que sospecha que algo raro pasa. Mirada intensa hacia él, ya que como buen policía e investigador que era siempre miraba a los ojos a la gente. Frente un poco fruncida. Su cara de interrogador.

\- Verá… -  _No seas cobarde. Dilo y así podrás irte de aquí. Dilo, aguanta el silencio incómodo hasta que Sherlock te abra y huye tan rápido como puedas_. – Mi hermano está en el conocimiento de que tengo muy buena opinión de usted. De que… Le considero un gran hombre. Ya sabe.

\- Ah. Gracias, supongo – dijo Lestrade, no entendiendo demasiado, la verdad. – ¿Y eso le pone nervioso? – preguntó por fin, después de callarse la pregunta un par de minutos.

\- Bueno, ya sabe – repitió.

\- No, no sé. Mira que sois raros los-

 _A la mierda_ , pensó – por centésima vez ya casi por ese día -, antes de interrumpir lo que fuera que fuera a decir Lestrade, localizando su cara con sus manos e intentando besarle. Si iba a quedar en ridículo igualmente, al menos conseguiría un beso.

Pero Mycroft ya podía ser un genio y uno de los hombres más inteligentes del mundo, pero eso no le otorgaba visión nocturna. Así pues, no besó tanto los labios del inspector, sino más bien el espacio entre éstos y la nariz, tirando más a la nariz. Después de su estrepitoso intento soltó al hombre y retiró su cara, fijando ahora su mirada en dirección contraria al policía.

En el siguiente minuto nada pasó, pero los cuatro siguientes serían inolvidables para Mycroft. De pronto, cuando estaba rogando interiormente para que Sherlock los sacara YA de allí, Gregory cogió su cara como momentos antes él había hecho. Y como si el tiempo se hubiera ralentizado, Mycroft notó – ya que no podía ver – como el otro hombre se iba acercando. En segundos pudo notar el aliento de éste contra su barbilla, y a continuación como le daba un beso en ese punto. Atento a lo que hacía, y sin poder evitarlo, bajó un poco su rostro, para, ahora sí, intentar volver todo aquello un beso de verdad.

Y a la tercera va la vencida, dicen. Así pues, y ahora iniciando el movimiento ambos, se besaron. Mycroft soltó un suspiro – de alivio, de placer, de alegría – al acto, y Greg se reyó un poco – pero sin romper el beso – por ello.

Entre ello, Mycroft buscó el cuello de Lestrade para cogerlo de éste y acercarlo más. Gregory fue bajando sus manos hasta dejarlas en la cintura de él. Poco después, al intensificar el beso, se agarraró a su espalda, arrugando seguramente la chaqueta del traje del político. Aquello era lo que menos le importaba en esos momentos a Mycroft, pero no podía evitar pensar en esas estupideces.

Rompieron ese primer beso en busca de aire, pero a los dos segundos ya volvían a besarse. Esta vez Gregory abrió su boca y pasó su lengua por el labio inferior del más alto. Mycroft – que no era un experto pero sabía de aquello – entendió el gesto y abrió su boca, dejando que la lengua del policía se introdujera en ella e iniciara una especie de lucha con la suya.

Sinceramente, Mycroft perdió totalmente el sentido en ese momento. El sentido del tiempo, el sentido del tacto, del oído, de la vista, del olfato… El de su cuerpo. Por completo. Seguramente estaba temblando como un flan y no estaba al nivel de las expectativas del atractivo hombre que ahora mismo seguía besándole, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Sólo podía besarle, besarle y dejarse besar. Sólo podía seguir acercándole cada vez más, ahora ya su cuerpo entero, haciendo casi que estuviera encima de él. Sólo podía…

\- ¡Ajá! – gritó Sherlock de pronto, abriendo la puerta y revelando lo que allí estaba ocurriendo. Al instante ambos hombres se separaron, rompiendo el último beso, sonrojados. – Ahora estamos en paz – soltó orgulloso.

Y dejando a ambos hombres con cara de pasmados, se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Vieron, contrariados, como John se unía a él después de haber avanzado unos metros y haberles inclinado la cabeza a modo de saludo y despedida.

Aquella era, sin duda, la situación más incómoda que había vivido hasta el momento Mycroft Holmes – y mira que había vivido cosas de lo más incómodas –, y no sabía como salir del paso.

\- Em… - empezó Gregory. - ¿Puedes… levantarte? Así podremos… Salir. – Seguía sonrojado y algo despeinado. Mycroft no pudo evitar recordar como sus manos habían pasado de su cuello a su cabello durante los besos, ni dejar de pensar como de adorable se veía a la luz del día (o en su caso, del fluorescente del pasillo).

\- Claro, claro. - ¡Quería que la tierra se lo tragara! O algo incluso peor.

Se levantó como pudo (ahora ambas piernas se le habían dormido, y que su cuerpo aún temblara por la acción anterior no ayudaba), se sacudió un poco el polvo en su ropa y salió del armario, dejando así el espacio suficiente a Gregory para que hiciera lo mismo.

Cuando ambos estuvieron fuera, de pie y uno delante de otro, la situación seguía siendo igual o más incómoda.

\- Bueno, yo…

\- ¿Le apetecería ir a cenar hoy conmigo? – le interrumpió Mycroft, acelerado. El detective inspector le miró de pronto a los ojos, con cara de sorpresa. – Si hoy no le va bien podría ser mañana, o cualquier día de la semana… Si quiere. – Las manos le temblaban, así que prefirió esconderlas detrás de su espalda. Estaba claro que el otro iba a decirle que no. Que tonto había sido. _Tonto, tonto, tonto…_

Gregory parecía totalmente descolocado, comprometido por la situación. Pero de pronto carraspeó apartando la mirada, hizo un extraño movimiento con la cabeza (parecido a una negación) y, al volver a mirar al hombre nervioso plantado frente a él sonreía. ¡Sonreía!

\- Me encantaría ir a cenar hoy contigo, Mycroft.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé si es una venganza o un favor...  
> La relación de estos dos hermanos siempre es tan rara.
> 
> Ah, cualquier idea o propuesta para mi saga de armarios es bienvenida :P


End file.
